


Valentine’s Day

by jeritoodles



Series: company throuple tingz [1]
Category: Company - Sondheim/Furth
Genre: And in love, I’m bad at tags, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: y’all know i don’t do summaries 😖😖😖
Relationships: Harry/Sarah (Company), Joanne/Bobbie/Larry
Series: company throuple tingz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158236
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO A FEW THINGS BEFORE WE GET STARTED!! 
> 
> we despise the coconut wig so we’re using patti’s 2019 olivier hair but a lil darker.
> 
> here’s the doc of their outfits: https://docs.google.com/document/d/13bpAEmK0jvBcxM1MRZFp6nieRLZ3vR1PdZ0A-xjceVI/edit 
> 
> larry and his wives have matching nails because i said so.

Bobbie was packing up her things from work, ready to have a nice romantic evening with her husband and wife when her phone rang. She prayed it wasn’t another client because she was tired and done for the day. She was nervous for this evening, seeing as she had a huge gift- or so she hoped- for Larry and Joanne. 

“Robyn Smith- Andrews, how may I help you?” Bobbie answered as brightly as she could, though the look on her face was anything but gleeful. 

“Bobbie, honey, I’m on my way to pick up Joey’s shoes for tonight,” her husband, Larry, told her on the other end. A real smile replaced the grimace as she listened to Larry’s smooth voice. 

“Good good! Did you pick up her new ring, and dress?” Bobbie asked, continuing to pack up and head out of the office. 

“I did! I ordered the flowers this morning so you should be able to pick those up on the way home. I know you have her necklace. Did you get her favorite chocolates?” Larry confirmed. Bobbie winced, knowing she had forgotten something. She toddled back to her office grabbing the chocolates out of the mini refrigerator. 

“Just got them out of my fridge, and headed out of the office. Anything else I need?” Bobbie asks, scurrying out of the building and to the car. 

“Nope, you’re perfect,” Bobbie blushed, smiling to herself, “I’ll see you at Harry and Sarah’s if I don’t bump into you at the house.”

“Mkay, Larry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Bobbie hung up the phone, calling Joanne immediately.

“Smith-Andrews & West Event Planning; Mrs. Smith- Andrews speaking,” Joanne answered, Bobbie figuring that she was still at work. 

“Joey, it’s me.” Bobbie announced, turning a corner. 

“Oh hi, Bobbie! Give me just a second,” Joanne seemed to have moved away from the phone, coming back a short moment later. 

“Okay I’m back. How was your day?” Joanne inquired, happily. 

“Long and uneventful. Did you pick up Larry’s cufflinks?” Bobbie asked, pulling up to the florist. 

“I had it delivered to the office. I have it right here. I can safely assume you have his watch, tie, and tux, right?” 

“Yes, yes, and yes. All safely tucked in the back seat.” 

“Good! I dropped your outfit off at home during lunch. It’s hanging in our bathroom and your shoes are by the front door. Are you on your way home to get ready?” 

“Indeed.”

“Very well,” Joanne’s voice dropped, “I can’t wait to see how you look in your outfit. Larry and I spent a lot of time finding the perfect piece .” The words made Bobbie’s face heat up, goosebumps forming on her arms. 

“Well you’re going to have to. Listen I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you at Sarah and Harry’s.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Hey, I love you!” Bobbie smirked to herself, knowing Joanne wouldn’t say it back over the phone. 

“Of course you do. See ya.” Then Joanne hung up. Bobbie sighed to herself, determined to get Joanne to say it on the phone at least once, before climbing out of the car and picking up Joanne’s flowers.

—- 

Bobbie got to the house, not seeing Joanne or Larry’s cars in the driveway. She gave herself a mental high five for keeping on schedule. She rushed in the house, wrapping Joanne’s chocolates and Larry’s watch. She slipped his tie in the garment bag with his tux and a pair of old cufflinks, hanging it on the bedroom door. 

She got to the bedroom and freshened up, putting on a full face of makeup before looking to get dressed. When she zipped down the garment bag she was floored by what she saw. She was half expecting a dress because she knew how much Joanne loved to see her in one, but she didn’t like wearing dresses often. She was happy to see a strange but beautiful compromise. Bobbie put on the off- shoulder jumpsuit, pleased with how it fit, her spouses clearly paying attention to how she liked her clothes. Hopefully they hadn’t been paying too much attention or the surprise would be ruined. After eyeing herself in the mirror for a solid 5 minutes, getting distracted with her train for another three she went to put her shoes on and leave. After almost crying her makeup off over how beautiful her shoes were, she grabbed Joanne’s chocolates and Larry’s watch, and headed for the door. 

—- 

Bobbie waited anxiously with Sarah and Harry in their apartment for her husband and wife. 

“Thank you so much for giving up your Valentine’s Day for us. You guys really didn’t have to.” Bobbie thanked them graciously. 

“Oh really, it was nothing! We know it’s tough on you all out in public, and we wanted you all to have a great night together.” Harry reassured. Harry and Sarah had decorated the apartment with a red carpet, black, burgundy, and gold decorations everywhere with a table for three in the middle of the living room. They were dressed up like waiters and even put little place cards on the table for throuple. 

“Harry’s right darling, it was nothing at all. I wouldn’t mind doing this every year if need be.” Sarah said flashing a big smile. The doorbell rang, and Harry picked up something, opening the door and stepping on the other side of it, while Sarah picked up a similar item and rushed towards Bobbie. 

“Put this on,” Sarah held up the blindfold, moving to put it on, careful of Bobbie’s makeup. A soft knock came after a moment, and Sarah sat Bobbie down on the couch. 

“Ready!” Sarah screeched. Bobbie heard the door open and Larry’s voice as he entered the room. 

“Don’t run me into anything, Harry,” Larry warned. 

“I won’t. I’m sitting you down next to Bobbie. She’s to your left.” She felt Larry’s weight sink down next to her and a hand reaching for hers. Their hands found each other and clasped on tightly. Holding her husband’s hand after a long day felt like heaven. 

“Hey,” Bobbie offered wistfully. 

“Hey. I missed you today,” Larry responded, stroking the back of Bobbie’s hand with his thumb.

“I missed you too,” Bobbie nearly whined. 

“I text Joanne on the way. She should be here soon.” As if talking about her summoned her, another ring at the doorbell and the sound of shuffling. 

“Okay, up you go, you two,” Sarah’s voice told them as she stood them up. She led them to a different part of the room and spaced them out. 

“DON’T FUCK UP MY HAIR AND MAKEUP HARRY!” They could hear Joanne fuss through the door. The door opened and after a minute it seemed everyone was situated. 

“Take off your blindfolds.” Harry and Sarah said together, but gently. Bobbie carefully removed hers and opened her eyes, almost passing out at the sight. Joanne looked regal in her gown, Larry looking the most handsome she had ever seen in his tux. It overwhelmed her to see them standing there. They both had the same look of surprise on their faces, none of them daring to move. What they were wearing wasn’t a surprise because they had picked out each other’s outfits, but it was seeing it all together on your spouse that hit. 

“You two look absolutely gorgeous. More than gorgeous.” Larry finally spoke, holding his arms out. Joanne and Bobbie walked into them, the three of them embracing for the first time since the day before. They pulled away, Larry kissing Joanne, then Bobbie and Bobbie kissing Joanne afterwards. 

“Which do you all want to do first, presents or food.” 

“Food, please, I’m starving.” Joanne pleaded looking at her husband and wife. 

“Food.” The both of them said. 

——- 

“That was delicious, Sarah, where did you learn to cook like that?” Bobbie asked, wiping around her mouth with a napkin.

“All those magazines!” Harry answered for her, a bit of spite- but playfulness- in his tone. 

“Well let her keep buying them,” Joanne laughed. 

“Presents time!” Sarah sang, rushing off to the back room to get the ones from Larry and Bobbie. Harry cleared their plates so they would have room. Once Sarah returned they distributed gifts properly. 

“Larry you open yours first!” Bobbie said gleefully. He opened his watch with a smile, putting it on with Joanne’s help. Bobbie hadn’t expected much of a reaction from him for the watch but she hoped the cufflinks would evoke something. She and Joanne held their breaths and he opened the box. 

“Oh my…” a set of gold cufflinks sat in the box. 2 of them engraved with the letters “RSA” and the other two engraved “JSA” standing for “Robyn Smith-Andrews” and “Joanne Smith-Andrews”. Larry looked absolutely floored. 

“You have to breathe and talk at some point, Larry.” Joanne pushed, but it was her own way of saying ‘do you like them’. 

“They are amazing. Thank you.” He looked like he was going to cry, but got himself together quickly. 

“Joanne, your turn.” Larry told her. Joanne took the long box first, her eyes slightly misting at the gold necklace there with two heart pendants “RSA” written on one and “LSA” on the other. 

“No no no, save your tears.” Bobbie advised, pushing the ring box close to her while Sarah helped her put in the necklace. Silence fell on the room and until Joanne gasped. 22 karat diamond ring with a gold band to match Bobbie and Larry’s. Joanne had a silver ring from when they first got married, but Larry and Bobbie had gold ones and she had been dying for one to match. If Bobbie didn’t know any better she wouldn’t have believed the tear that slipped down Joanne’s cheeks. 

“I love you two so much. C’mere.” Joanne leaned in to kiss Bobbie first, Larry next. 

“I love it!” Joanne took off her old ring putting it in the box after taking out and putting on her new one. 

“Okay Bobbie! Your turn!” Sarah chided. Larry and Joanne looked at each other and took a deep breath. 

“Okay so you only have one gift other than your flowers…” Larry started. 

“... but it’s a pretty big gift.” Joanne finished. They both pushed the small box in front of Bobbie and waited eagerly. 

“No. Fucking. Way.” The box contained keys… to a brand new car. A Tesla. 

“Yeah.” Larry answered. 

“It’s parked in the back of the house.” Joanne told her. 

“I cannot believe this. This is the most… I don’t even have words.” Bobbie was fully crying, Sarah wiping her tears to preserve her makeup. 

“Well, gifts are exchanged-” Larry started but Bobbie interrupted. 

“-not all of them yet.” Bobbie said timidly. She stood up, walking between Joanne and Larry’s chairs. She took their hands, kissing the back of both of them before placing them on her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited to see if they were going to guess. Suddenly she felt both pairs of hands on her stomach. 

“Are you pregnant?” Larry whispered. 

“I have been for 4 months.” Bobbie answered. 

“But no morning sickness?” Joanne asked, her hand subconsciously starting to rub over the small bump.

“Nope. Just extra tired, and increased appetite.” Bobbie placed her hands on top of theirs. 

“Are you all happy?” Bobby was nervous because they hadn’t expressed any emotions.

“I know I am! Are you, Joey?” Larry answered, pecking at Bobbie’s stomach. 

“More than!” Joanne doing the same. It sort of tickled, Bobbie giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“Well, Happy Valentine’s Day.” Bobbie said kissing Joanne and Larry’s heads. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> y’all know the drill lemme know how you feel


End file.
